


dear Magnus

by candidshot



Series: Moments in the life of Alec and Magnus [45]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Love Letters, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-03-01 03:36:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13286169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/candidshot/pseuds/candidshot
Summary: The ever straightforward Alec is having trouble finding the perfect words for his love letter to Magnus.





	dear Magnus

**Author's Note:**

> Moments in the Life of Alec and Magnus series; random/unrelated writings in the form of drabbles/ficlets that have only 1 thing in common, Magnus and Alec being madly in love. mostly. XD

。

Alec sighs long and hard, wildly tugging at his hair in frustration while crumpling yet another sheet of paper before then tossing it in the growing heap on the floor - no matter how hard he tries, for the life of him, Alec just can’t get his scribbled words to match his feelings for Magnus. 

After all, Magnus is a centuries old elegant and well-spoken warlock so of course, for such an elite, only an eloquently written love letter would seal the deal.  
  
Alec grabs at his hair again, breathing in and out, slowly agonising over a few more failed attempts, grumbling unintelligible words and tossing more bunny doodled sheets to the floor before then flinging himself across the table. 

Minutes passed and he's restlessly tapping his feathered pen on a new sheet of blank letter paper, and he's beyond surprised that a day had actually come when he, who’s known for his straightforward nature, is at a loss for words - a day when he struggles to ink the right sentences that would immediately forever win him the heart of the elegantly charming Magnus.

“Nothing to do about it _”,_ he murmurs to himself,  shifting on the table to be on his side, his eyes lingering on the pile of his many previous attempts. "It is what it is".

And just so, with a sudden surge of adrenaline, he immediately sits upright and begins scripting with agility and confidence the most eloquent letter there is.

When he's done, he holds the letter high and beams to himself, inspecting his handiwork. “Well what's done is done”, he says, rolling the paper and tying it with a gold thread.  

The next day at one of their regular Cabinet Meetings, Alec secretly slips Magnus the love letter underneath the table. However, Alec pretends to be indifferent - trying hard to keep a straight face while chairing the meeting. 

Surprised and curious, Magnus looks at the rolled paper in his hand, then to Alec, back to the love letter then to Luke, Raphael and Meliorn before once again looking back at Alec before finally, unrolling the note and silently reads;

 

_Dear Magnus,_

  _I Love You.დ_

  _The end._

  
Rereading every simple yet perfect and precise word, Magnus's eyes first break into a smile before the gladness then reaches his lips - and almost as if he's trying to keep the moment private between him and Alec, he very carefully and secretively waits until Alec glances at him from the corner of his eyes - and it's then in utter amusement that Magnus mouths, “You adorable pumpkin _”._

Alec shuffles in his seat, a persistent smile crawling on his lips as his fingers secretly fiddle with Magnus's under the table. 

yep.

it is what it is. 

\---

_magnus x alec დღ♡❣❥❧♥ _


End file.
